


Number #1 Fan

by Lisa94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Harry gets famous with Louis' and Liams help, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Singer!Harry, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: Harry played four more songs before he said his goodbye. „Thank you for listening. Again, my name is Harry Styles and if you like I have an EP that you can buy. Thank you again!“ And with that Harry left the stage. Without thinking Louis got up to get that EP. If there was a chance that he would be able to hear more of that voice he sure would use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t even know what this is. I started writing something and this has no real debth or detail or anything. Just a quick read. If you feel inspired to re-write it properly then go for it!

Louis had no friends. Well, he did but none of them wanted to spent their friday night with him. Which was a bummer as Louis really didn´t feel like staying in his too small flat all night. Which is how he ended up in the bar. Alone. With no friends. His only company was the glass of beer infront of him.

The poster outside had promised live music of some singer that Louis had never heard of before. He didn´t care too much. Louis was just happy to have something to look at. It was always better than just sitting somewhere alone with a beer. 

„Hey! Can I get you something?“ Louis looked up and saw the waiter standing next to his table. 

„No, thanks. I´m good.“ Louis smiled and looked back down to where he was scrolling through his Twitter. He wasn´t the best Tweeter but he liked to read through other people´s tweets. He was just in the middle of responsing to Niall´s 'having a night in is so nice' Tweet when he heard someone tapping a mic.

„Ehm … hi. I´m Harry Styles and I would like to sing you some songs today.“ Louis looked up and already locked his phone as if on reflex. That boy on the small stage was absolutely breathtaking. Louis had the urge to protect him of all bad and make all his dreams come true. Which is something that the student hadn´t felt in quiet a while.

Not a lot of people where paying attention but Louis made sure to not look anywhere else. This boy deserved all the attention. Harry had his guitar around his shoulder and was nervously fiddling with it. God, Louis wanted to make him feel at ease. When Harry´s eyes looked quickly through the crowd Louis gave him a big smile and nodded for him to go on. That seemed to help some as he stepped infront of the mic and started to play his guitar.

Now your standing there right in front of me  
I hold on it´s getting harder to breath  
All of a sudden these lights are blinding me  
I never noticed how bright they would be

It wasn´t the kind of music one would listen to on a night out. Which might be the reason a lot of the guests were talking to each other while Harry was singing. But not Louis. He found his voice soothing and definetely wouldn´t mind hearing it more often. 

Harry played four more songs before he said his goodbye. „Thank you for listening. Again, my name is Harry Styles and if you like I have an EP that you can buy. Thank you again!“ And with that Harry left the stage. Without thinking Louis got up to get that EP. If there was a chance that he would be able to hear more of that voice he sure would use it.

The singer was standing by the stage and looked a bit lost with his guitar and a stack of EP´s. Louis couldn´t understand how not more people wanted his CD. 

„Hey, you! You were pretty good!“ Louis smiled. 

„You think?“ Harry said, looking a bit shy.

„Yeah! Which is why I want that EP of yours. Can´t miss out of a chance of getting your voice-to-go, now can I.“ 

With a nice pink colour on his cheeks Harry took one of the CD´s and gave it to Louis. Louis handed him 5 pounds and started to pull the foil of the CD. 

„Will you sign it for me?“ Louis asked.

„You want my autograph?“ Harry asked with big, confused eyes.

„Yeah. You´re pretty good. One day your going to be a big Popstar and who knows. Maybe I´ll still have to pay off my college debt. Your autograph could save my life.“ It might´ve been a bit dramatic. But it made Harry smile and sign the picture of his face.

And that´s how it started. Louis followed Harry on Twitter and made sure that his Follower new that Harry was pretty amazing and to listen to his music on Spotify. Harry´s Tweets were mostly about things Louis didn´t understand and he had no idea what most of it even meant. But he also tweeted about his next gigs. Which is how Louis found himself at every single one. Harry knew he was there. He always seemed to seek comfort out of Louis' presence. But he never came to talk to him afterwards.

But one day Harry tweeted out 'thanks to my blue-eyed number 1 fan that´s always there to calm be down'. And just like that they started talking over DM´s.

○

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles 2 Min.  
I´ll be playing at Hyde Park today. Big day!

 

Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson 23 Sec.  
@Harry_Styles see ya soon! Come check him out! 

Smiling Louis locked his phone and finished his cup of tea. Ever since the two of them started talking on a regular basis Harry actually told him all his gigs and Louis marked them in his calendar hanging in his kitchen. 

His next gig in Hide Park would be in an hour. Harry had excitedly told Louis all about the spot he got in this little summer festival that was going to happen in the popular park. Louis wouldn´t miss it for the world.

Before he could leave the house there was a knock at his door. Sighing he got up to open the door. 

„Niall! What are you doing here?“ He asked not even considering to let his friend in. 

„It´s a Friday night. Let´s do something.“ Niall said. 'Do something' most likely meant 'Let´s get drunk'. 

„I can´t. I´m on my way meeting Harry.“ Louis explained and went back into his flat to gather his keys, wallet and phone. 

„Harry? The Singer that took over your social life?“ Niall asked and followed his friend. 

„Yes, Niall.“ He didn´t want to be rude but he was in a bit of a hurry. „Listen. He just started his career. And it´s hard. I just like being there for him and I want to be there for him today as well. So, if you want to get drunk than ask Zayn.“ Louis put his phone and wallet in his jeans pocket and tried to get Niall out of his flat. 

„Who said I want to get drunk?“ Niall asked. 

„I know you. I´m going to call you tomorrow, kay?“ And with that he left his flat. Niall would find his way out. Louis only had Harry on his mind. And that without actually having talked to him in person. It was always just over Twitter. They hadn´t exchanged numbers yet. But Louis wanted to change that today. He knew that Harry was more nervous today than at every other concert. So naturally he wanted to be there early to at least try to calm him down.

He had to take the tube. London was aweful for driving so he didn´t even tried to get a car when he moved to the city to attend college. He probably was quicker by using the tube anyways. Louis left the tube at Hide Park and went to the place where Harry would be singing later on. Which was the moment that Louis found out that this really was bigger than he had thought. 

„Sorry, I can´t let you go any further.“ A guy with a security badge told him and stepped in his way.

„Sorry?“ Louis asked confused. 

„You can´t just walk backstage. You need a backstage pass.“ The security guy told him. What the -?

„Are you kidding me?“ Louis asked but didn´t wait for an answer. He just turned away and pulled out his phone to DM Harry. Hopefully he would answer him.

@Harry_Styles

Louis Tomlinson: Hey! Wanted to see you before the concert but that moody security guy wont let me 'backstage'. Anything you can do?

It was a joke this whole Backstage thing. It literally was just the space behind the small stage. Around it was only a wall out of banners. Anyone who really wanted would be able to get inside. 

„You can´t stay here.“ The moody guy said. Louis looked at him disbelieving. 

„What do I need a pass to stay beside the backstage area as well?“ He asked. Louis already felt irritaded. 

„No, but you´re in the way of the artists getting in there.“ 

„What artists?! Noone´s here.“ Louis cried and waved around them. Rolling his eyes he looked back down on his phone and sighed in relieve when he saw that Harry had replied.

Harry Styles: You´re here? Oh thank god. Wait Im coming! 

Louis only had to wait a few minutes before he saw a very ill looking Harry appearing behind the moody guy.

„Harry! Hey, please tell the guy to let me through!“ Louis pleaded and put his phone back in his jeans. 

„Of course you can come in. I won´t go on stage otherwise.“ Louis felt sympathy for the poor boy and gave the security guy a challenging look while walking past him.  
„Let´s get you somwhere quiet, yeah?“ Louis put his hand on Harry´s lower back and tried to find a place where they wouldn´t be disturbed. It seemed to be a festival for a lot of new artists. The backstage area was full of nervous looking people. Louis finally found a empty corner. 

„I don´t know why I´m still so nervous before every concert. It´s not even that many people in the audience.“ Harry muttered and sat down on the grass. Louis went to sat beside him and started playing with Harry´s curls. It was something that always calmed his sisters down. 

„I guess it´s normal. You know I used to be in theatre. I almost got sick before every show. It´s not fun but you know that it will be okay once you´re up there.“ That the regular nauseas feeling was the reason that he turned his back to the theatre and his passion for acting was something he kept to himself. 

„I´m glad you´re here.“ Harry said quietly and let his head fall on Louis' shoulder. It felt comfortable for them being actually face to face since talking to each other. 

„I´m glad I´m here too.“ Louis slowely let his hand wander from Harry´s hair down to his shoulder and his arm where he started drawing patterns. They just sat there until a event worker told Harry that he would be up in 5. 

„You´ll do amazing, Harry. Just like every time you´re up on a stage. I´ll wait right here for you.“ Louis told the pale Harry. The singer just nodded and made his way to the stage.

Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson 13 Min.  
So proud of @Harry_Styles. You did amazing! X

○

Their first kiss happened at the bar that they first met. It happened almost 6 Months after they met at the Hide Park concert. Harry still felt sick before a gig but Louis would always be there. Before, during and after the concert. Whenever Harry needed him he was there. And Harry would be forever grateful for the blue-eyed boy.

Louis stayed back after the concert while Harry was talking to some guests that wanted to buy his EP. That he was proud would be an understatement. It took him 6 month but he finally got more than one person to buy his EP per night. 

With his dimples out Harry turned to Louis once his newly found fans went back to their table. 

„Look at you! Gaining new fans!“ Louis smiled just as wide and welcomed Harry in his arms when the younger lad collapsed into them. 

„Thank you for believing in me when I needed it.“ Harry mumbled into Louis' skin. 

„You don´t need to thank me, H. I´m just glad that I can make you feel better. Everything else was just you. You´re amazing. You´re voice is amazing. You´re songs are amazing. It´s all you, babe.“

Harry stood up straight and looked Louis in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that made him dream at night of the sky, the ocean and his safe place. It´s been half a year and Harry felt that in that moment it was his chance to find out if his feelings were returned. With a courage that probably wouldn´t last long he steped closer to Louis once again and crashed his lips on Louis'. Literally crashed. He was clumsy, okay?  
Louis made a surprised sound but went to stady Harry to then wave his fingers in Harry´s curls. The messy kiss quickly turned into something softer. Skin on Skin with no tongue. Just the contact of warm lips on warm lips. It wasn´t perfect. How could it be? They new nothing about the other when it came to kissing. But it was a good kiss. One that made you wanted to feel those lips for a long time.

○

„Lou, where are you right now?“ That wasn´t a normal 'Babe, I´m bored where are you' question that would be normal for Harry. Louis furrowed his brows and pushed his stuff together with one hand.

„I´m just about to leave. Why? What´s wrong?“ He asked. Louis finished college a couple months ago and got a Job as a drama teacher in a near high school. His students already left and Louis would be free to go after cleaning up the room.

„I need to tell you something but I don´t want to do it over the phone. Can you come to my flat when you´re done?“ Louis could´ve sworn that Harry was tracing up and down in his shared flat. Whatever the news was it must mean a lot to the singer. 

„Yeah, I´m on my way out now.“ Louis said and grabbed his bag. „I´ll be there in 30.“

„'kay great. I love you!“ That was a cheery 'I love you'. Whatever it was it must be good news. God, he hoped it was good news. Even after 1 ½ years of dating they both struggled moneywise. Louis got his own flat. He got his Job. But he didn´t have the money to do or buy whatever he wanted. He still had to think before buying something. Harry was doing his gigs. Mostly unpaid and the only money he made was with his Spotify or iTunes sells or the EP´s that people would buy after his concerts. Nothing to be good on money. And so Harry – after finally wanting to move out – had to choose a shared flat. 

His roommate Liam wasn´t bad. He was fun to be around and into music as well. But for the older guy it was more a hobby than anything else. He was happy in his Job as a Live Entertainment Assistant. It was still in the music business but he wouldn´t be on stage, didn´t have the stress of being famous. He was the one backstage who put everything together. It was a nice job. 

But Liam´s Job aswell wasn´t the best paid one so they had to share. None of them really minded but Louis knew that Harry wanted to have more out of his career. He was thankful but he also had a goal. And for the last year nothing improved. So yes. Louis really hoped Harry had some good news.

Louis still needed to use the tube which is the reason why he needed half an hour. But as long as noone died or was seriously sick Louis didn´t feel too bad about it. Once he got to Harry and Liam´s flat he knocked and waited for a very exited looking Harry to open the door. 

„Hi!“ Harry smiled widely and gave Louis a enthusiastic kiss on the lips before he ushered him inside so that he could close the door. He lead the way to the small living room where Liam was sitting on the couch.

„Hey Li.“ Louis greeted which Liam returned with a „Heya Lou!“

„So, what´s the big news?“ Louis asked. Harry had taken a seat next to Liam so they won´t be going to Harry´s room it seemed. 

„Tell him!“ Harry urged Liam. 

„I´m working at the Borderline tomorrow. But my group got sick and I need a replacement. The tickets are bought and because of the Tour the guys are having they can´t reschedule. So I asked our Harry here if he wanted the spot.“ 

„A Club Louis! I´ll be playing in a club! With people that came to see and hear some music!“ 

„Oh my god. Fuck, H! You´re playing in a Club! With tickets and stuff. People have paid to see you!“ Louis exclaimed.

„I know!“ Louis was so so happy for his boy that he more or less jumped in his lap to cuddle the shit out of him. 

„What time is it? I´m going call in sick if I have to. For nothing in the world will I miss this.“ 

„Don´t call in sick. Your students need the practice you said so yourself. And the concert isn´t until 7pm.“ Liam was way more calm than the pair. But even his eyes were shining with exitement. It was the moment that Harry had been waiting for. Who wouldn´t be happy for him?

 

„I´m so nervous.“ Harry whispered at night. The couple spend the night at Harry´s flat. It was a bit closer to the High School which meant Louis could sleep longer the next day.

„You´ll do amazing. I will be there for Soundcheck and for the Show and to celebrate afterwards. Your songs are so meaningful and your voice is absolutely beautiful. Everyone not liking you is out of their minds.“ Louis promised and turned to his side to cuddle Harry close to his chest. His younger boyfriend loved to be the little spoon. 

„I told you before but I´m so fucking thankful to have you. If you wouldn´t have been there for me this early I wouldn´t have been able to do any of it. I would still feel like dying over at Hyde Park.“ Harry confessed and laughed softly.

„You do feel like dying right now, don´t you?“ Louis smiled and waved his fingers with Harry´s. 

„Yeah, but you´re here. Thanks for staying.“ Harry yawned.

„You´re so mushy when you´re nervous. But you´re welcome. For everything. Now sleep, I love you.“ Louis kissed Harry´s back of his head and cuddled further into his boyfriend.

„You too.“ Harry mumbled before he fell asleep.

 

○

„I´m going to be sick.“ Harry looked pale while a stage worker tried to get him wired. This really was the big thing.

„No, you´re not. The people out there know that you are coming. They are here because they want to hear you sing. You have nothing to worry about.“ Louis kissed Harry´s forehead and pushed the strand of hair out of his face. „I´m here, okay? If it feels too much just look at me. I´m right next to the stage. Now put those ear things in and rock it.“

„Yeah, I´m going to rock it.“ With new found confidence he put his in-ears in and grabbed his guitar. With a quick kiss to Louis' lips he left to go on stage.“

Louis stayed right next to the stage just like he promised. It wasn´t long until Liam stepped next to him. The two guys watched Harry whose nervous state was long forgotten now that he actually was on stage. He had started with one of his up beat songs and Louis quietly sang along.

„I don't care what people say when we're together  
You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep  
I just want it to be you and I forever  
I know you wanna leave  
So c'mon baby be with me  
So happily.“

The audience was clapping and singing along and Harry had the biggest smile on his face. Louis felt warm all over just from seeing that. 

„Even if this is a one time thing and he won´t play in another club. You made him so freakin happy today.“ Louis told their friend.

„Oh, he will be playing in another club. My boss is here. He would be stupid to not gave him the spot again after this. Look at the crowd! They love him.“ Liam was right. 

„Shall we go out for drinks after this? To celebrate?“ Louis asked. This day had to be celebrated. 

„If he wants, yeah.“ 

„I´m sure he wants to celebrate.“ Louis argued.

„Yeah, I´m sure too. Not so sure if he wants drinks or his boyfriend to celebrate.“ Before Louis' brain could comprehend want Liam just said he was already gone. 

○

Louis had his arms folded infront of his chest to keep the cold out. Autumn had come over night and brought the cold weather with it. It was the last day of Harry being his free self. He had a meeting with a potential management team and Louis was sure that it would be a good thing. Harry would be one step closer to live his dream. But Louis wasn´t stupid. He knew that with Management came rules and with rules came less freedome for the client. So he just wanted to have as much Harry as he could before those rules applied. 

Well, that was the theory. Because currently Harry was occupied taking pictures with two fans that saw him a couple times in pubs after he played the Borderline. Louis could tell that Harry didn´t really know what to do with himself but that he was happy to have those fans anyways. Once he was done his boyfriend came over to him with the biggest smile on his face. 

„Look at you, Popstar!“ Louis cheered and tucked himself back into Harry´s side. The boy was a heater no matter how cold it was. 

„That was so weird.“ Harry laughed and put his arm around Louis. 

„You better get used to it. After the meeting tonight you will soon be a big Popstar.“ Louis promised . He wanted to be existed for Harry – and for the most part he was – but he couldn´t help but be worried about their future. 

„I hope it goes well.“ Harry said quietly.

„Why wouldn´t it? That guy gave you his number because he heard you sing and saw you perform. He knows what you can do. He wouldn´t have invited you if he didn´t really like you.“ 

„Yeah I know. I´m just worried … I would do a lot if I could live my dream. But I still want to be me, you know? I want to be with you and I want to be able to see my family. I want to be able to have a family one day. I want to live a free life and I want to decide what I show the world about me. And I´m not stupid. I know that a lot of Managements don´t want those things for their clients.“ As always Harry went deep with his thoughts.

„Just tell them exactly that. I mean even if they say no to your requests. There are plenty of other managements. You will find your team that is perfect for you.“ For us, is what Louis really thought.

„Yeah.“ But Harry was still worried and his thoughtful face stayed until they reached the end of their autmn walk that was the building of the management. Louis wouldn´t go in with him. Harry was the artist they wanted and even though he wanted Louis to be an active part in all of this he would only be in the way. 

„Do you want me to wait here? There was a café around the corner? We could go back to mine afterwards.“ Louis offered. 

„Yes, please. It´s good to know that you´re close by.“ Harry took a deep breath and kissed Louis lingerly. He needed the ressurence that this wasn´t going to be the end of the world if it didn´t turn out good. Louis gave it his all and kissed his forehead after they seperated. 

„Good luck, honey. Whatever happens will happen for a reason. Nothing is bad, okay? No matter what happens we can work from there.“ 

„Yeah. As long as I have you I´ll be okay.“ 

„You sap. Go rock that meeting.“ Laughing Louis gave Harry a clap on his bum and waited until he vanished in the building before he made his way to the café he saw earlier to get some papers graded. 

○

Harry´s first meeting left him devasted. His second went a bit better but he still didn´t feel comfortable with the team. Christmas came and Harry wasn´t really up to celebrate. New Years came and Harry sat most of the time on the couch – seemingly not even realizing that their was a party in his apartment. 

Louis stood in the kitchen with his beer and Liam beside him. 

„What´s up with him? He´s down for days.“ Liam asked. The friends had their eyes on Harry.

„He just really wants a record deal or a management team. But the ones he met so far all had things in mind that Harry didn´t want. He just sees his dream disapearing.“

„Why? I mean he needs someone to organize gigs for him, right? Maybe someone that works his social media and stuff. Anyone with a little knowledge of the music business can do that.“ Liam said.

„Would you? I mean why would anyone do that. That´s a freaking hard job when there are big, expierenced management teams out there.“

„Why wouldn´t I do it? I know Harry. I know he´s talented. I know how the business works and I´ve been on tour before. I could do it.“ 

„That´s the beer talking.“ Louis said and – ironically – took another sip of his own beer.

„It´s not!“ Liam argued. „I really would do it.“

„Fine! Go tell him! Ask him if he want´s you to work for him. Make a contract. Save his life.“ 

„I will!“ Liam drank the rest of his bottle and went to tell Harry the good news. Mentally Louis got ready to pick up the pieces once the alcohol was gone and Liam realized he wouldn´t want to do it.

○

To everyones suprise Liam went through with it. Not even half a year later Harry wasn´t well known but he had his regular gigs, was a lot more active on Twitter and Instagram and could pay his rent. A year after that he could finally pay Liam for the hard work he did. 

Harry wasn´t famous but he had achieved a lot in these last couple months. And he knew who he had to thank for that. Not just Liam but also Louis. Louis who had always believed in him. Always stayed by his side. Always made sure that Harry knew that he wasn´t alone in all of this. 

Which is why Harry organized a bbq to say thank you. And with his cooking skills that was the best thank you he could give his friends. 

„Babe, do you need anything else?“ Louis asked. He pushed the shopping cart while Harry walked from aisle to aisle to pick the things he would need. Louis had no idea what to do with half the things but the grocery cart was pretty full already. 

„Almost done!“ Harry called but was gone again. Sighing Louis went to find his boyfriend. Not only seemed Harry to buy the entire shop but he also had his fans and was stopped for autographs and photos all the time. Louis wanted to be happy for him. He was happy for him. But Harry´s success wasn´t his. And he would have loved to just go out and do things without being stopped all the time.

„Okay. That´s the last thing.“ Harry found Louis before Louis could find Harry and threw a pack of cigarettes in the cart. 

„For me?“ Louis asked. It was one of the things Louis had started when Harry´s success started growing. He wasn´t even the one in the public eye but it was stressing him out.

„Well, I don´t like it but it relaxes you, so....I know that things like today are stressing you out. Meeting fans and all that. I´m very happy right now. And I want you to be happy as well. If these little things help then so be it.“ 

„I´m happy to be with you, Harry. Cigarettes aren´t my only source of happiness.“ Louis wanted to make sure that Harry knew that.

„I know. But I can´t relax you when the one thing that is stressing you is my life.“ 

„I love you a lot, you know?“ Louis smiled and leaned over the cart to kiss his boyfriend. 

„I´m sorry I´m stressing you out.“ Harry whispered against Louis' lips. 

„It´s okay. I just need to get used to it.“ Louis whispered right back.

„Yeah, I´m still going to make it up to you. We´re going to spend a weekend somewhere where noone can find us.“ Louis smiled and let the cart be cart to put his arms around Harry´s neck.

„And where would that be?“ Louis asked.

„I don´t know. Some Island?“ Louis actually had to laugh at that.

„I´m pretty sure an Island is expensive.“

„Yes, but we have Liam for that. He´ll make sure that I earn that money.“

„And what will he get as a thank you? I mean I get an Island.“ 

„We´ll see. Maybe the number of the bartender girl at that one club. He keeps on staring at her but never makes a move.“ Harry rolled his eyes. 

„You little armor, you.“

○

5 Months. It took Liam and Harry five Months and he was a big name in the music industry. He was what would be called 'famous over night'. For Louis that meant less time with his boyfriend, more time for his work. He completely threw himself into the new production he did with his drama class. Otherwise he would just sit at home and wait for Harry to come back. Something that wouldn´t happen anytime soon. Harry was on his very first UK tour. Searching for his name gave him every day the exact timetable of what he did when. He had some very dedicated fans. 

Not only that, but his students found his music as well. And they knew that Louis had something going on with him. Harry came to pick Louis up sometimes before he became 'big'. That knowledge only made Louis' job easier. His students seemed to listen better and be nicer. Maybe in hopes of getting close to Harry. But it also meant that Louis was reminded on a daily basis that he was alone. 

„Lou! Open the door!“ It was Niall. Sighing Louis got up to open the door and let his friend in. 

„What?“ He asked. 

„What?! You didn´t answer any of my texts! I need to check on you. See if you´re still alive or died by missing a certain someone.“ Niall declared.

„Nialler, noone can die of missing someone.“ Louis was on his way back to the living room. The floor was full with posters, papers, pens and a lot more stuff that you needed to do crafts.  
„What the hell are you doing?“ Niall asked once he followed his friend and saw the absolute mess the room was in.

„Working. The flyers for the school play need to get done.“ With all the other productions he directed or co-directed he always made the flyers with the students. But he was happy to have something to do. 

„Lou, can I be honest with you?“ Niall kneeled down next to Louis and put his hand on his shoulder. Louis just nodded.

„Harry is living his dream right now. He´s out there doing what he loves. He´s happy. But are you? Are you living your dream? Are you happy? Because it certainly doesn´t look like it.“ 

Louis put the glue down. 

„I love my Job. I love the simple life I have. But I also love Harry. So much. And those two things doesn´t seem to fit together. With the growing success of Harry´s life mine stopped being simple.“

„And you miss your simple life?“ Niall asked.

„I do. And it´s aweful, isn´t it? I should be by Harry´s side. I should keep on supporting him with everything I have. I should be so proud of him and tell him every day. But everytime we´re going out and fans meet him and stop us I just feel so annoyed.“ 

„Does Harry know about this?“ Niall asked quietly.

„I think so. He knows that I can´t relax with fans around. He knows that I´m stressed with his life.“ But they never actually talked about it.

„Tell him, Louis. You guys need to talk about things like that or you´re going to break.“ 

„I don´t want to break up with him!“ Louis cried.

„I know! And to prevent it you need to start to communicate. Please, go visit him.“

○

 

Louis didn´t tell Harry that he was visiting him. He only asked Liam about Harry´s schedule to make sure that they would have enough time to talk about this. If Liam was correct Soundcheck was over and Harry in his dressing room for an hour or two. 

Louis was nervous and he stood infront of the door for a minute before he knocked on the door. 

„Who´s it?“ Harry asked. Louis opened the door and stepped inside. 

„Me.“ Harry jumped up from the couch he was sitting on.

„Lou!“ The next second Louis had a Harry in his arms. I felt so good to have him close again after not seeing him for nearly two months. Skype calls just aren´t the same. 

„I missed you, Babe.“ Louis murmured and tightend the hold on his boy.  
„I´m so glad you´re here! It just wasn´t the same without you.“ And that was the problem.

„Harry, I also came to talk. We really need to talk.“ Louis stepped away from Harry. 

„Talk talk?“ Harry asked with big eyes.

„No!“ Louis went to sit on the couch. „I just …“ Louis didn´t quiet know where to start. 

„Babe. What´s wrong?“ Harry came to sit next to him.

„I love you. And I want you to be happy. I know that this makes you happy. Being on stage. Seeing people coming just for you. Having people recognize you. This is your dream. But it isn´t mine. I like my simple life. I like to be able to just go the store without getting stopped. I just don´t know how to have both.“

„That does sound like you´re breaking up with me.“ Harry said quietly and took Louis' hands in his own. 

„I don´t. I … it´s hard. When I´m with you it´s hard for me to have to share you with the world. When I´m not with you I miss you so much.“ Louis could feel the tears coming.

„I don´t know what you´re trying to say.“

„I don´t either.“ Louis laughed wetly. „I need to find a way to deal with it. You´re living your dream and that means I can´t have you for myself. But it´s hard.“

„This isn´t something that you have to do alone. I´ll just make sure to have more time for you. We´ll do things that aren´t for the public eye. We´ll have some Netflix nights. Or I can cook you dinner. We can spend a weekend in bed. And I will take you to that Island I promised you. If you don´t want this life...then I´ll do everything I can to keep you out of it.“ Harry promised.

„I don´t want to be kept out. I want to know when you´re nervous. I want to be backstage and proud when I see you on stage. I want to be the one that calms you down. I want to share the happy moments with you and I want to share the sad moments with you. But I need to have my own life.“

„Yeah. We can do that.“

„I hope you´re right.“ Louis smiled and Harry went to brush away the tears. And then he finally kissed him. That night Harry gave his all on stage. And Louis stood backstage. Proud of his boy.

○

They made it work. Louis got his Week on an island. Harry spent the days he was off with Louis. They never made a secret of their relationship. When asked in Interviews Harry would always talk about his perfect, funny, supportive boyfriend. But they made sure to have time for themselves. Time to be a couple without Harry´s fans.

Which became harder the more famous Harry became. But Harry always put Louis first. Louis was his world and when Louis looked tired or stressed out Harry did what he could to be back with him for a couple days to make him smile again. Both of them were happy that Harry got Liam. He was more understanding than any management team could be.

It went like that for a couple years. And then another change happened. Their names were Kaden and Melissa. Two little angels who made Louis go crazy. But he could never not love his little ones.

„Kaden! Mel! Get down!“ The family was in the Arena that Harry would play in that night. It was the first concert of his world tour and Louis made sure to be there. With the kids. Harry was a great father and loved his children more than anything but he had a Job. So Louis was on his own with two 3-year-olds that wanted to see everything. An Arena seemed to be the perfect playground. 

Harry´s Crew were currently working on setting up the stage and Louis could only imagen that it wasn´t easier by the two Children running around the stage.

„Daddy! We´re like Papa!“ Mel cheered and danced around the stage. 

„I need a singing thing!“ Kaden declared. Louis would have to sent the crew a food basket as a apology. 

„Don´t stress too much.“ Harry appeared behind the stressed father and put his arms around Louis' waist. „It´s okay for them to have fun.“ Louis leaned back into the embrace.

„I just don´t want your Crew to hate our kids.“ Louis sighed.

„They won´t. John had his son with us for two dates and he was a nightmare. Always found new trouble. Our´s are angels compared to little Max.“ 

„We´re really lucky with them, aren´t we?“ Louis asked watching his twins. They were jumping and dancing around the stage, animating the crew to start as well. 

„We really are. I´m also really lucky to have you.“ Louis turned his head to kiss his fiance. Looking back at where they started, the bumps in the road and everything they had to overcome – they were at a great place.

fin


End file.
